


GOOD MORNING, HANDSOME

by adolescentcanine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, Mute Link, Trans Male Character, specifically link is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentcanine/pseuds/adolescentcanine
Summary: If there was one thing Link was terrible at, it was giving gifts.





	GOOD MORNING, HANDSOME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irllink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllink/gifts).



> This is based off my friend's tweet: https://twitter.com/katamariball/status/896881413311655937. It should be noted that ALBW is one of two Zelda games I actually haven’t gotten through- so, in advance, sorry for any OOCness on Ravio’s part.

If there was one thing Link was terrible at, it was giving gifts.  

Not to say the thought wasn’t there- he did try, of course. "I really need a new mop,” Zelda sighed, staring into her broom closet, and three months later, on her twenty-fifth birthday, she unwrapped a Swifter Wet Jet. 

“Oh,” she said, giving Link a small smile. “Um. Thank you!” And then she had proceeded to stand up and try it out, though she had gotten her own mop two and a half months ago. 

Because Zelda was never one to not appreciate a gift. Link appreciated that.

So, Link was not good at gift giving. So what? His friends appreciated his efforts, and it’s not like gift giving was a requirement for his job at Hyrule Security Firm. 

He just wished that he could find something - _anything -_ for his boyfriend.

Ravio was actually disgustingly good at holidays. Link tried really hard not to be bitter about it, but every year he got Ravio something simple, like a new pot for their kitchen or a sweater with a bunny on it, and Ravio… 

Last Christmas, Ravio had gotten Link a new customized backpack for carrying his things to and from work, plus a new sword for his collection, three new hats that he had sewn himself, and a homemade card with his own voice singing _Happy Birthday._  

Link had slowly handed him his own gift, and Ravio had been very happy with his new seat cover.

At least Ravio had been happy about it. Ravio was fairly happy about everything, even cheerful when escorting thieves out of the tiny shop that he owned, underneath their apartment. It was cute, if not annoying at times. 

He had even been happy about cleaning up the cup Link had broke, pouring scalding coffee onto his toes.   
  
_Sorry, sorry_! Link signed repeatedly, fist circling his chest. Ravio, sitting on their kitchen floor, calmly picked a small piece of porcelain out of his toe.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” he assured, dropping it into a pile of shattered bunny mug. “You have work, so go ahead! Don’t worry about me, no one will mind if I open the shop a few minutes late.”

Link grimaced. From anyone else, the words would sound passive-aggressive, but Ravio was just so damn _nice_ and _honest_ about everything that nothing he ever said could ever be passive-aggressive. 

_I’m sure no one will mind if I’m late, either._ Link signed, once he caught Ravio’s attention to look up at him. _I just broke a mug on your feet. I feel like that’s a good excuse._

“No, really, I insist. I’m my own boss.” Link handed Ravio a bundle of paper towels, and Ravio started to wipe cooling coffee off his foot. “You can make it up for me when you get home, okay?”  


The smile he shot back up at Link made the blonde sigh. There really was no winning when Ravio insisted on something- even when he disagreed. 

_Please let me know if there’s anything I can do…_ He finally signed, and Ravio took one of his hands to press a kiss to the back of it. 

“You’ll be the first one I call.” he assured, and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. Link’s ears pinked and he nodded. 

_Right._ And then he left, flustered. He wasn’t really good at emotional or physical romance stuff- that was another thing Ravio was better than him out. Not that Link was ever complaining about that. 

When his lunch break came around, Link found that he wasn’t quite hungry. Still feeling guilty, he walked down to a shop down the street. The Junkman’s Daughter was a strange place, full of odds and ends that would change every other week or so. Link would peruse it every now and then, never buying anything but finding humor in some of the bizarre things he would find. But now, maybe he would buy something- a new mug, a proper ‘Sorry I Broke Your Favorite Mug All Over Your Feet And Burned Them, Probably’ gift. 

There was a shelf in the back, crowded with plates, cups, and bowls. ‘I’M NOT EVEN ON DRUGS I’M JUST WEIRD’, read one. ‘BLOW ME, I’M HOT’ said another. Nothing that Ravio would really like, or anything that Link would really be comfortable giving him. 

‘GOOD MORNING, HANDSOME’ was written in white on the last mug Link picked up. He turned it over in his hands, frowning slightly. Ravio would think it was cute- and it was true, anyway. Ravio was pretty handsome. 

$24.99 later, Link found himself sitting at his desk, a mug tucked neatly into his backpack. He felt a little better, now that he had replaced Ravio’s mug. Not entirely. But a bit. 

The next morning, Link was very, very careful when bringing their coffee to the table. He set the new cup in front of Ravio, right next to his eggs.   
  
_I got you something,_ Link signed when Ravio looked up, a small smile on his face to match Ravio’s grin. _I hope this makes up for yesterday._

“Link, you didn’t have to do anything!” Ravio said cheerfully, picking up the mug to examine the words. “Oh, my hero, you always come through! I was worried I’d have to drink one of the glasses. 

Link snorted, rolling his eyes, and sat down across from his boyfriend, folding their fingers together over the table. 

8:45 is when Link’s shift started, fifteen minutes before Ravio opened the shop. At 8:20, Link stood with his dishes, stacking Ravio’s plate on top of his.   
  
“Oh, just a minute! I’m almost done with my coffee.” Ravio said, and Link nodded, going to the sink to clean up. He had only just turned on the water when Ravio spat up all of his coffee behind him.

Link immediately whirled around, eyes wide- was the coffee too hot? It shouldn’t have been, Ravio was fine beforehand. Maybe the sugar had all settled at the bottom? No, Ravio loved sweets too much.  

He was staring down at the inside of the mug, eyes almost comically wide.  

“B-But we were so careful!!” he said, looking up at Link. “I-I mean, I’m not upset, this is so sudden! I mean - I…” He trailed off, then stood, rushing to pull Link into his arms. “Oh, Link, we’ll figure this out! Should we schedule a doctor’s visit? I’ll do that right now- we have to make sure everything is okay with the baby!”

And then he was gone, running back towards their room where his cellphone sat charging. 

Link stared after him. 

The baby?

Slowly, he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the cup. There was a small amount of sugary coffee left inside, but the words at the bottom of the mug were still visible - 

‘YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DADDY’

Ravio came back into the kitchen, still jabbering about doctors visits and baby clothes. Link sat at their kitchen table, head in his hands, palms pressed against his eyes. 

He never bought Ravio anything other than a gift card again. 


End file.
